Liebe ist nicht einfach
by EmilyLovesRichard
Summary: Auch Nanny und Wilkes haben ihre Probleme. Dennoch ist ihre liebe stark genug oder nicht?
1. Alles hin?

Nanny und Wilkes

Liebe ist nicht einfach

**Kapitel 1**

Nachdem Sir Wilkes Eloise Mutter kennen gelernt hatte wurde ihm klar von wem Eloise ihre offene und direkte art hat. Als die kleine Weihnachtsfeier in der Lobby zu ende war lud Kay (Eloises Mutter) ihn zum Weihnachtsessen ein, zuerst war Wilkes überrumpelt und unsicher weil er nicht wusste wie er sich Nanny gegenüber verhalten sollte da er leicht irritiert war da sie ihn auf die backe geküsst hatte, wieso sie das getan hatte wusste er nicht er hoffte nur das sie das gleiche für ihn fühlte wie er für sie. Was er für sie fühlte, es wäre gar nicht schlecht wenn er sich selbst darüber im klaren wäre was er für sie fühlte. Er fühlte dinge wenn er an sie dachte oder sie sah die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, jedoch war er sich ziemlich sicher das er sie liebte. Trotz seine Zweifel sagte er zu da ihn Eloise mit ihrem Hundeblick anschaute dem niemand widerstehen konnte. Als er auf seinem Zimmer war um sich umzuziehen fiel ihm plötzlich ein da er keine Geschenke hatte weder für Eloise noch für ihre Mutter und das Schlimmste für Nanny auch nicht. Er konnte einfach nichts finden dass gut genug für sie war. Wie peinlich! Jetzt am Weihnachtsabend konnte er auch nichts mehr kaufen. Wilkes lief auf und auf in seine Suite und dacht angestrengt nach.

Als ihm nach einer Stunde noch immer nichts eingefallen war gab er es auf, außerdem fiel ihm ein was Nanny in der Lobby zu Nanny gesagt hatte. Voller Hoffnung, dass er nichts falsch machen würde, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Nannys Suite, leicht nervös klopfte er an die Türe. Nanny öffnete ihm mit einem überglücklichem Lächeln im Gesicht „kommen sie doch herein Sir Wilkes" sagte sie „Gerne, aber nur unter der Bedingung das sie mich wieder Duzen." „OK Willy aber dann musst DU mich auch Duzen" erwiderte sie lächelnd „ Nur zu gerne" sagte er in einem Überglücklichen ton. Als sie ihn das sagen hörte in diesem Überglücklichen ton konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und umarmte ihn leidenschaftlich. Zuerst überrumpelt erwiderte Wilkes die Umarmung dann aber umso leidenschaftlicher. Es fühlte sich an als lägen sich die beiden stundenlang in den armen. Als sie plötzlich von einer lauten Eloise aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen worden. „Mama, Mama! Sir Wilkes ist endlich da!" „Nicht so laut nicht so laut" ermahnte sie ihre Mutter, Eloise ignorierte dies schlichtweg, wand sich zu Bill und sagte freudig „ Siehst du Nanny mag Sir Wilkes und er sie auch! Ich hab es dir doch gesagt!" „Ja das hast du, du weist halt über alles bescheid2 meinte er schmunzelnd. Mittlerweile konnten sich Nanny und Wilkes voneinander lösen und Nanny flüsterte Wilkes zu „ kann ich nachher kurz mit dir in deine Suite, kommen ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig." Er schaute ihr in die Augen und alles was er ihr entgegnen konnte war ein schwaches Nicken. Den ganzen Abend lang musste Wilkes über Nanny nachdenken. Er musste daran denken wie es sich anfühlte sie in seinen Armen zu haben, wie perfekt sie in seine Arme passte, als ob sie für einander gemacht waren. Plötzlich realisierte Wilkes wie Nanny ihm leicht über die Hand streichelte, er schaute ihr in die Augen und musste lächeln weil er dieses besondere Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen konnte „Ich geh dann mal ins Bett" meinte Elosie, dass riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Eloise umarmte einen ach den anderen und ging dann in ihr Zimmer Kay folgte ihr und erwiderte auf Nannys frage ob sie kur weg könne „Natürlich wenn Eloise schläft geh ich auch ins Bett, falls du bist dahin noch nicht wieder da bist sag ich dir jetzt schon mal gute Nacht, ihnen natürlich auch Sir Wilkes." Mit einem Grinsen verschwand sie in Eloises Zimmer. Nanny wand sie zu Wilkes und fragte ihn „ sollen wir dann auch ml gehen?" „Natürlich" erwidert er.

Beide standen auf und Wilkes nahm Nannys hand und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und das den ganzen Weg zu seiner Suite. Eigentlich ist es ein kurzer Weg doch den beiden kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Endlich angekommen öffnete Wilkes hastig die Türe und zog Nanny hinter sich mit in die Suite. Wilkes Suite war nicht ganz so groß wie Nanny und Eloises, dennoch groß genug für zwei Personen und machte außerdem einen sehr, sehr, sehr gemütlichen Eindruck. Wilkes brachte Nanny in sein Wohnzimmer und erst dort fand er den Mut etwas zu ihr zu sagen und meinte „Schön das du hier bist. Möchtest du etwas zum trinken?" „Nein danke, ich wollte ja mit dir reden" antwortete sie und machte einen leicht nervösen Eindruck. „Ja das hast du schon gesagt. Worüber willst du mit mir reden?" „Über uns beide und bitte unterbrech mich jetzt nicht sonst kann ich es nicht so sagen wie ich will OK?" Wilkes nickte und Nanny redete weiter „also ich weis ja nicht wie es dir geht aber ich habe das Gefühl das da etwas zwischen uns ist. Ich habe Gefühle für dich, aber nicht nur freundschaftlich. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt was sich im meinem Alter bestimmt bescheuert anhört, weil ich für so etwas ja eigentlich viel zu alt bin dachte ich zumindest, außerdem weshalb solltest du dein Sir dich ausgerechnet in mich eine kleine unwichtige Nanny verlieben. Oh Gott vielleicht hätte ich es dir auch gar nicht sagen sollen aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht länger unterdrücken und ich muss auch wissen ob du auch Gefühle für mich hast damit ich mir, falls du leine Gefühle für mich hast, keine falschen Hoffnungen mache" als Nanny endlich fertig war mit ihrer rede war sie atemlos und Wilkes wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nanny schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll aber auch etwas ängstlich an. Nach einer kurzen Zeit in der Wilkes versucht hatte die richtigen Worte zu finden holte er tief Luft und sagte dann „Meine wunderschöne Nanny wie kannst du nur denken das ich dich nicht leibe? Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und du weist gar nicht wie glücklich ich darüber bin das du mich auch liebst." Als er fertig war beugte er sich über zu Nanny die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß und küsste sie.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Nanny konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste stöhnen. Plötzlich brach Wilkes den Kuss „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte Nanny unsicher. Wilkes streichelte ihr über die Backe und sagte ganz sanft „Nein du bist perfekt und hast auch alles richtig gemacht, ich will dich nur nicht drängen." Nanny musste schmunzeln und meinte dann „Du drängst mich nicht ich will es genauso sehr wie du" und dann küsste sie ihn. Schnell war der Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich wie zuvor. Nannys Hände begannen Wilkes Krawatte zu öffnen währenddessen begann er langsam Nannys Bluse zu öffnen, erneut musste Nanny stöhnen als Wilkes Hände ihren Busen streichelte. Mittlerweile hatte Nanny Wilkes Hemd geöffnet und begann es ihm von den Schultern zu streichen als Wilkes sich langsam von ihr löste. Sie gab ihm einen verwirrten Blick, Wilkes nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Wilkes setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und schaute ihr lusterfüllt zu wie sie ihre Bluse und ihren Rock auszog. Nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet ging sie auf Wilkes zu und stieß ihn sanft nach hinten so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag, sie setzte sich auf ihn ein Bein Links das andere rechts von seiner Hüfte langsam beugte sie sich von und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und lusterfüllt auf den Mund „Zieh dein Hemd aus flüsterte sie ihm atemlos ins Ohr. Wilkes tat was sie ihm gesagt hatte und lag schnell wieder flach auf seinem Rücken. Nanny küsste ihn auf den Hals, danach die Schulter, dann auf seine erstaunlich Muskulösen Brust, den Bauch der auch Muskulös war und bevor sie ihn noch tiefer küssten konnte öffnete sie langsam und verführerisch seinen Hosengürtel, dann den obersten Knopf der Hose und der Reisverschluss. Nanny schob Wilkes Hose und Unterhose seine Beine entlang nach unten und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Wilkes war jetzt ganz nackt. Nanny die noch immer ihre Unterhose und ihren BH anhatte küsste Wilkes Oberschenkel innen und ließ ihre Finger währenddessen außen entlang wandern. Sie küsste jeden punkt seines Nacktenkörpers, jedoch nie eine Männlichkeit. Wilkes war so erregt und hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er drehte Nanny und sich um so dass er nun auf ihr lag. Wilkes küsste ihren Hals und ihr Dekoltee, dann öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihn ihr aus. Er nahm ihren Rechten Nippel in seinen Mund und saugte sanft daran. Sie konnte ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und stöhnte seinen Namen laut aus. Das bestätigte ihn das darin das sieh ihn genauso sehr wollte wie er sie. Wilkes löste sich von ihrem Busen zog ihr die Unterhose aus und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Erneut stöhnte Nanny seinen Namen als er begann vorsichtig, sanft und liebevoll immer und immer wieder in sie hinein zu stoßen. Nach einer Zeit hob Nanny ihren Kopf, schlang ihre Arme um Wilkes Nacken und küsste ihn hungrig. Sie brachen den Kuss und Nanny versuchte wieder genug Luft zu bekommen. Nanny drückte siech mit ihren Händen am Kopfende des Bettes ab um besseren halt zu bekommen. Wilkes küsste ihren Hals, ihre Backe und nibbelte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Nanny konnte nicht mehr und wusste dass sie gleich kommen würde. Wilkes schaute sie an und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund als ob er ihr mitteilen wollte das er auch so weit war. Er drang noch zweimal in sie ein und dann kamen beide fast gleichzeitig. Nanny stöhnte seinen Namen laut und drückte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Wilkes stöhnte ihren Namen und drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals um sein stöhnen zu verringern.

Wilkes rollte sich vorsichtig von ihr und legte sich neben sie. Nanny kuschelte sich an ihn hin und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Wilkes küsste ihre Stirn und sagte liebevoll „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt" Nanny lächelte ihn an, küsste ihr sanft auf den Mund und sagte dann „Ich liebe dich auch mehr als alles andere" Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn hin und beide schliefen in einer innigen Umarmung ein.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Kapitel 2

Nanny wachte am nächsten Morgen daran auf das Wilkes ihr über den Nackte Rücken streichelte. Sie schaute ihn an und sah das er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, Nanny konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und küsste ihn. Sofort war sie wieder auf ihm und er begann ihren Hintern zu streicheln und zu massieren. Nanny spürte wie Wilkes Lust wuchs und in sie hinein drückte. Wilkes brach den Kuss und sagte „Guten Morgen. Ich habe das Gefühl das du etwas von mir möchtest." Nanny lächelte verführerisch und meinte dann „Ich will das Gleiche was du auch willst." Nanny musste kichern als sie sah wie Wilkes sie anschaute. Er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und grinste. Plötzlich überkam es Nanny sie rutschte weiter nach unten, nahm seine harte Männlichkeit in die Hand, drückte ihn leicht, nahm ihn dann in den Mund und begann ihn in ihrem Mund zu befriedigen. Wilkes hielt sein Kopfkissen fest in den Händen, er stöhnte ihren Namen und musste sich zurückhalten das er Nannys Kopf nicht noch tiefer in ihren Mund stieß. Wilkes war klar das er gleich kommen würde und warnte Nanny vor, doch Nanny zwinkerte ihm nur zu und machte noch schnellen weiter. Plötzlich, kurz bevor er kam, klingelte es an der Türe. Nanny hörte sofort auf und stand auf. Wilkes stöhnte frustriert und stand dann auch auf, er zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an, küsste Nanny sanft und sagte zu ihr „Bleib du im Bett ich regele das und komm dann sofort zurück" Wilkes ging zur Türe öffnete sie und sah dort eine leicht besorgte Eloise stehen. „Hallo Sir Wilkes, haben sie Nanny gesehen ich wollte sie heute Morgen wecken, aber sie war nicht da. Mama meinte sie wäre heute Morgen vielleicht spazieren gegangen, aber ich weis nicht ob das stimmt, immerhin ist es ja Weihnachtsmorgen. Könnten sie ihr vielleicht sagen dass sie in unsere Suite kommen soll weil ich sie suche. Natürlich nur wenn sie, sie treffen." „Natürlich Eloise das mach ich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen ich bin mir sicher das alles OK ist." Er versuchte so normal wie nur möglich zu klingen, immerhin wusste er ja das es Nanny gut geht und er war daran nicht ganz unschuldig. „Sir Wilkes wenn sie möchten können sie in einer Stunde in unsere Suite kommen und mit uns feiern. Bis dahin ist Nanny hoffentlich auch wieder da. Tschüss und bis nachher." „OK ich komme dann in einer Stunde." Eloise drehte sich um und rannte zum Aufzug. Wilkes schloss die Türe, drehte sich um und sah dort Nanny stehen. Sie trug nur eine Decke um ihren nackten Körper zu verdecken. Die decke war fest um sie gewickelt und ging von unter ihren Achsel bis auf den Boden. Wilkes schaute sie genau an und meinte dann „Hatte ich nicht gesagt du sollst im Bett auf mich warten?" „Ist das alles was dich interessiert?" fragte sie schmunzelnd. Wilkes antwortete ihr ganz ehrlich „Nein und das weist du auch ich dachte ja nur ..." „Ich hab schon verstanden, nur als ich Eloise hörte konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich glaube auch es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt wieder zu Kay und Eloise zurück gehe. Die beiden wundern sich ja schon wo ich bin!" lächelnd streichelte sie ihm über die Backe weil er einen leicht enttäuschten Eindruck machte. Nanny küsste ihn auf die Nase und meinte dann „Nicht böse sein" „Auf dich? Niemals!" Dann küsste er sie. Schnell wurde der Kuss wieder leidenschaftlich, Nanny öffnete Wilkes Morgenmantel während er die Decke, die Nanny um sich gewickelt hatte um ihren nackten Körper zu verdecken. Nannys Hände wanderten über Wilkes Oberkörper und seine streichelten liebevoll ihren Hintern. Langsam löste sich Nanny von Wilkes und sagte zu ihm „Wir können einfach nicht aufhören und eigentlich will ich ja auch gar nicht, aber leider muss ich gehen" „Wieso können wir nicht einfach für immer hierbleiben?" „Weil sonst Eloise alleine wäre" „Du bist einfach zu vernünftig." Als er das gesagt hatte drehte Nanny sich um, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Völlig nackt stand sie dort vor ihm und Wilkes konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. Nanny drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.

Wilkes wartete im Wohnzimmer auf sie und dachte die ganze Zeit drüber nach wie toll es sich angefühlt hatte Nanny die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen zu halten. Er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt wie noch nie zuvor und noch nie so entspannt und tief geschlafen. Als Nanny wieder völlig angezogen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu Wilkes kam meinte dieser nur „Egal was du trägst, oder nicht trägst du bist die schönste Frau der Welt" „Hör auf! Das stimmt doch nicht." Nanny gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und sagte dann „Ich geh lieber mal wieder in unsere Suite du kommst doch dann auch oder?" „Ja natürlich nichts in der Welt könnte mich von dir fern halten. Ich kann es nicht erwarten allen zu sagen das wir jetzt ein Paar sind." „Ja also versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber mir wäre es lieber wenn wir noch nichts sagen" „OK wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur du wärst genauso glücklich wie ich." „Das bin ich ja auch aber versteh doch es würde vielleicht alles kaputt machen. Gib uns doch noch etwas Zeit" „Ja ich glaube du solltest jetzt aber wirklich gehen." „Ja du hast recht aber du bist mir doch nicht böse Willy" „Nein natürlich nicht ich zieh mich dann noch schnell um und komm dann nach" Er küsste sie es war jedoch kein Leidenschaftlicher Kuss sondern ein Liebevoller der ihr das Gefühl gab das alles perfekt ist. Dann ging sie und Wilkes zog sich so schnell wie nur möglich an.


	3. Liebe ist nicht einfach

Kapitel 3

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an Nannys Suite. Nanny öffnete die Türe und musste sich zurückhalten ihn nicht auf der stelle zu küssen „Hallo Wilkes komm doch bitte herein." „Danke Nanny. Eloise war heut Morgen bei mir und fragte ob ich wissen würde wo du warst, aber du bist ja zum Glück wieder da." meinte er lächelnd. Nanny schüttelte den Kopf und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen „Ja ich weis ich bin früh aufgewacht und bin dann lange Spatzieren gegangen New York ist im Winter wunderschön." Nanny und Wilkes versuchten die ganze Zeit nah beieinander zu sein und sich mal „ausfersehen" zu berühren. Eloise war von jedem Geschenk begeistert gewesen doch das Pinkekleid war ihr liebstes.

Nach dem alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren und sich das beisammen sein sich dem Ende neigte fragte Wilkes Nanny „Willst du mit mir Spatzieren gehen?" „Gerne, wenn es OK für dich ist Kay?" Kay lächelte die beiden an und meinte dann „Das ist schon in Ordnung jetzt weis ich ja auch wo du bist. Viel Spaß euch beide." „Danke" erwiderten Wilkes und Nanny gleichzeitig.

Wilkes half Nanny in ihren Mantel und führte sie in Richtung seiner Suite „Schade ich hab mich jetzt schon so auf den Spatziergang gefreut" sagte Nanny spöttisch, im selben Ton erwiderte Wilkes „Du warst doch erst heute Morgen Spatzieren." Da musste sie anfangen zu lachen, doch kaum waren die beiden in Wilkes Suite war ihr Lachen verstummt. Die Beiden küssten sich Hart und voller Lust. Wilkes konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und drückte Nanny an die Türe, sodass sie zwischen der Türe und Wilkes stand und keine Chance mehr hatte sich zu bewegen. Nanny stöhnte laut als sie Wilkes Hand unter ihren Rock wandern fühlte und er ich die Strumpfhose und Unterhose auszog. Nanny zog ihm währenddessen seine Hose und Unterhose aus. Er hob ihr rechte Bein an und drang mit einem harten Stoß in sie ein. Dieses mal war es viel leidenschaftlichen als das mal in der Nacht zuvor. Nannys stöhnen wurde immer lauter und ihr Atem wurde schneller. Wilkes wusste das sie soweit war und er sich endlich gehen lassen konnte , er stieß noch solange in sie bis sie seinen Namen in extase schrie. Wilkes stöhnte laut und hatte das Gefühl das er gerade so gekommen war wie noch nie zuvor. Soviel Befriedigung, wie Nanny, hatte ihm noch keine Frau gebracht. Er zog seine Männlichkeit aus ihr heraus, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und zog sich an „Ich glaube wir sollten zur Abwechslung auch mal reden" meinte ein atemloser Wilkes. Nanny antwortete ebenso atemlos „Ja das wäre gar nicht so schlecht. Sollen wir uns vielleicht aufs Sofa setzen?" „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee" Wilkes nahm ihre Hand und fragte dann „Darf ich bitte My Lady" Nanny nickte lächelnd und beide setzten sich aufs Sofa. Nanny kuschelte sich sofort an ihn hin und sagte dann „Erzähl mir doch was von deiner Familie in England" Wilkes holte tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen. Von Khatlen, die seine Zwillingsschwester ist, von seinen Neffen und Nichten und davon wie er nach New York kam. „Wow das ist ein unglaubliches Leben, aber eins hast du vergessen" meinte sie „Und was? Mein Engel" fragte Wilkes und streichelte ihr übers Haar „Das ist ganz einfach! Wie du dich in mich verliebt hast!" „Wer sagt denn das ich mich in dich verliebt habe?" fragte Wilkes leicht amüsiert. Nanny drehte sich in seinen Armen um, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte und schlug ihm leicht und verführerisch auf die Schulter „Also wenn du mich nicht liebst dann müssen wir ja auch nicht mehr zusammen „Spatzieren gehen"" meinte sie und war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als Wilkes ihren Arm packte, sie zurück an ihn zog und sie dann küsste „OK !Ich gebe es zu ich liebe dich!" „Na in dem Fall liebe ich dich auch" Nanny lachte ihn an, küsste ihn auf die Nase und stand dann auf. Panisch fragt Wilkes „Du willst doch jetzt nicht gehen oder?" „Wollen nein aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Eloise auf mich wartet" „Oh ich wünschte ich könnte dich für mich ganz alleine haben, ganz ohne Eloise oder irgend jemand anderen. Versteh mich nicht falsch ich mag Eloise wirklich, aber manchmal bin ich eifersüchtig auf sie. Du verbringst viel mehr Zeit mit ihr wie mit mir." „Ich weis, aber sie ist ein Kind und braucht mich." „Aber ich brauch dich auch Nanny" „Willy ich dich auch, aber sie braucht mich mehr! Und jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen" dir ist schon klar, das wenn wir einfach offiziell zusammen wären wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssten was alles einfacher machen würde" „Willy versteh doch es geht gerade einfach nicht!" „Ich glaub du musst jetzt wirklich gehen, einen schönen Tag noch Nanny." Wilkes öffnete ihr die Türe. Nanny ging zu Tür schaute Wilkes an und sagte dann „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich komm so schnell wie nur möglich wieder zu dir." Sie versuchte zu lächeln und darunter ihre Angst ihn zu verlieren zu verbergen „Tu dir keinen Zwang an ich will dich ja nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen." Nanny ging und spürte wie sich ihr Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Kaum in ihrer Suite angekommen kam Eloise auf sie zu und begann von irgendetwas begeistert zu erzählen. Nanny hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sie musste immer zu an Wilkes denken. Als Eloise dann märkte das Nanny ihr gar nicht zuhörte sagte sie „Nanny! Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu, dabei ist es ganz ganz wichtig!" „Eloise! Sei einfach ruhig! Nicht die ganze Welt dreht sich um dich verdammt noch mal!" Nanny konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihren Willy verloren und das wahrscheinlich für immer und das nur wegen Eloise. „Eloise geh mal in dein Zimmer" meint Kay und Eloise tat was ihr Mutter zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Nanny fing plötzlich an zu weinen sie konnte ihre Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Nanny, was ist passiert? Wieso weinst du?" fragte Kay besorgt und versuchte Nanny zu beruhigen. Nanny versuchte aufzuhören zu weinen, was ihr jedoch ziemlich schwer fiel. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte stammelte sie „Liebe...Wilkes...aus...Eloise" „Nanny ich habe so gut wie nichts verstanden. Bitte noch mal ganz langsam OK?" Nanny nickte, holte tief Luft und begann. Sie erzählte Kay von der ersten Nacht, davon wie sehr sie ihn liebt und von dem Streit. „Nanny das tut mir furchtbar leid, ich wusste ja nicht das ihr ein Paar seid" „Ja und das ist meine Schuld. Jetzt ist Wilkes böse auf mich und Eloise hab ich auch angeschrien." Nanny begann erneut zu weinen. Es klopfte an der Türe, Kay öffnete und dort stand Wilkes.


	4. Tschüss Eloise

Kapitel 4

Wilkes sah die weinende Nanny auf dem Sofa sitzen und konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er lief schnell hinüber zu ihr und schoss sie in seine Arme.

Als Nanny spürte wie Wilkes sie umarmte drückte sie sich noch näher an ihn und Wilkes streichelte ihr übers Haar.

Kay sah, dass Wilkes sich um Nanny kümmern würde und die Situation ach sehr privat war entschied sie in Eloises Zimmer zu gehen und ihr von den spontanen Reiseplänen zu erzählen.

Als Nanny aufhörte zu weinen realisierte sie erst richtig dass sie in Wilkes Armen war. Nanny drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn, Wilkes erwiderte den Kuss zuerst, doch dann zog er seinen Kopf zurück und meint „ Nein! Ich bin hier um mit dir über uns zu reden." „Wieso willst du mich jetzt nicht küssen? Ich dachte du liebst mich." Nanny fing fast wieder an zu weinen als Wilkes hastig sagte „Ich liebe dich! Aber wir müssen unbedingt reden." Nanny nickte nur und Wilkes begann „ Es tut mir leid das wir streit hatten, ich kann ja auch verstehen das du Eloise nicht im stich lassen willst, dass verlang ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber versuch mich doch mal zu verstehen jetzt bin ich endlich mit der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen darf es aber niemandem sagen. Wir müssen uns heimlich treffen als ob das nur eine billige Affäre wäre und das, das will ich nicht." Nanny schaut ihm tief in die Augen und sah das sich dort Tränen waren. Sie streichelte ihm über die Backe und sagte dann „ ich weis Willy und ich verstehe dich auch aber ich will dich erst für mich alleine auch wenn es kompliziert ist." „Aber wieso willst du mich für dich alleine haben? Ich dachte du würdest mich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt lieben." Nanny merkte wie ängstlich Wilkes war „Ich liebe dich auch mehr wie alles andere auf dieser Welt, aber du bist ein Sir und ich nur Nanny die Leute werden reden und das will ich noch nicht ich will erst genießen." Wilkes lächelte und gab ihr einen kurzen jedoch liebevollen Kuss.

Plötzlich stürmte Eloise ins Wohnzimmer Nanny und Wilkes gingen etwas auf abstand und Eloise sagte aufgeregt „ Nanny es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht nerven und weil du so gestresst bist nimmt Mama mich für sechs Wochen mit nach Paris." Nanny schaute Wilkes an welchem ins Gesicht geschrieben war das er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Nanny musste ihr Lachen unterdrücken und meinte dann „Das ist aber schön Pet und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe." „Ist schon gut. Ich muss packen wir fliegen noch heute Abend." Und schon war Eloise wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Nanny wollte gerade etwas zu Wilkes sagen da kam Kay und wand sich an Nanny „Das ist doch OK oder? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher das Sir Wilkes sich ausgezeichnet um dich kümmern wird. Nicht wahr Sir Wilkes?" Wilkes beantwortete ihre frage mit einem breitem Grinsen.

Die Zeit bis Kay und Eloise gingen, verging wie im Flug und Wilkes war immer an Nannys Seite.

Eloise und Kay waren nun Weg und Nanny lag auf dem Sofa in Wilkes Armen. Nanny begann Wilkes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch Wilkes stoppte sie und meinte „Nanny versteh das nicht falsch ich will dich, aber denkst du nicht wir sollten nicht immer nur miteinander schlafen?" „Eigentlich hatte ich daran immer spaß und dachte du auch, aber wenn du nicht willst." Beleidigt drehte die sich weg von ihm. Wilkes holte tief Luft und meinte dann „Ich WILL dich aber ich möchte nicht das du denkst das der Sex mit dir alles ist was mich interessiert." „AOW Willy das würde ich nie denken, nur es ist gerade so bei mir, dass immer wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin dieses verlangen habe." „Dann sollten wir vielleicht keine zeit mehr mit einander verbringen." Nanny küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich und schnell war er auf ihr und küsste ihren Hals und knöpfte ihre Bluse gleichzeitig auf.

Nanny stöhnte bei jeder Berührung, sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen wie dieser Mann sie sich fühlen lassen konnte. Wilkes küsste Nanny von ihrem hals über ihre Brüste bis zum Anfang ihres Rockes.

Nanny zog Wilkes nach oben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich . Sie knöpfte Wilkes Hemd auf, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie und die Unterhose herunter.

Wilkes öffnete Nannys Rock und zog ihn und die Strumpf und Unterhose aus. Wilkes küsste sie überall, Nanny stöhnte so laut das Wilkes wusste das sie gleich kommen würde und das nur durch seine Berührungen. Wilkes machte solange weiter bis Nanny mit einem lautem schrei kam. Nanny hatte versucht den schrei zu unterdrücken konnte es jedoch nicht.

Wilkes küsste sie auf die Nase und wartete darauf das Nanny ihre Augen die sie fest zusammen gekniffen hatte wieder öffnete. Nanny öffnete ihre Augen und sah in Wilkes Augen die Liebe die er für sie empfand. Sie gab ihm einen süßen Kuss, er streichelte ihr durchs Haar und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Ich liebe dich" Nanny lächelte und sagte „Ich liebe dich auch."

Wilkes stand auf und holte die Decke die auf dem Sessel neben dem Sofa lag, legte sich wieder zu Nanny, nahm sie in seine Arme und deckte die beiden zu. „Wir hatten gerade Sex auf dem Sofa. Ich hatte noch nie Sex auf einem Sofa" meinte Nanny kichernd. Wilkes grinste und antwortete „WIR hatten keinen Sex nur du!" „Oh stimmt, das tut mir leid Willy sollen wir noch mal?" Nanny begann ihn zu streicheln, doch Wilkes stoppte ihre Hand und meinte „Nein das meinte ich damit nicht. Ich hätte es ja nicht tun müssen aber ich wollte." Nanny lächelte, kuschelte sich an Wilkes und nach kurzer Zeit waren beide eingeschlafen.

Nanny wachte von einem Klopfen an der Türe auf. Hastig versuchte sie sich von Wilkes Umarmung zu befreien der schlief aber zu tief deshalb musste sie ihn Wecken „Willy wach auf da ist jemand an der Türe du musst mich loslassen." Wilkes grummelt leise lies Nanny jedoch dann gehen, die zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und ging an die Türe.

„Hallo William was kann ich für dich tun?" „Nichts ich wollte nur wissen ob sie noch etwas brauchen?" „Nein danke ich hab eigentlich schon geschlafen." „Oh das tut mir leid. Dann noch eine Gute Nacht." „Danke dir auch William."

Nanny schloss die Türe und schaute auf die Uhr, wo sie bemerkte das es schon spät war. Sie ging zu Wilkes küsste ihr auf die Stirn und sagte sanft „Willy es ist schon spät ich würde mal ins Bett gehen." „ Nein komm her ich will nicht ohne dich schlafen!" „Dann komm mit mir ins bett, aber ich möchte nicht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nackt schlafen." „OK ich komm mit dir." Er stand auf, Nanny schaute ihn von oben nach unten an und Wilkes fragte nur „ Gefällt dir was du siehst?" „Ja das könnte man so sagen." Wilkes ging zu Nanny umarmte sie, küsste ihren Nacken und Nanny zwickte ihm im Gegenzug in seinen nackten Po. Wilkes schaute leicht geschockt und Nanny fragte nur „Weshalb denn so geschockt?" „Weil meine Freundin auf einmal so schrecklich ungezogen ist, aber irgendwie steh ich drauf." Nanny musste grinsen und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Wilkes folgte ihr und legte sich neben sie ins Bett, Nanny kuschelte sich ganz nah an Wilkes hin und beide schliefen schnell wieder ein.


End file.
